Funnel Cake
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: A special one-shot for Tokala on her birthday! Kendall being a dreamy fiance and taking her on some carnival birthday fun.


**(****_I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE PLEASE DON'T BURN ME WITH A CANDLE! UM, UM, UM, so happy birthday home girl Tokala I hope you had some delicious cake and goodies and had a delightful day of birth! Just think, years ago you came into the world. _**

**_Butt. Naked)_**

* * *

"You have to get out of bed Andy! Birthdays aren't meant to be spent in bed having sex and having junk food." Kendall laughed as he tugged on her ankles to try and pull her out of bed, but she simply groaned and held onto the metal bars of the bed frame and shook her head!

"You promised me I could spend all day in bed, and if memory serves correctly you did not mind staying in bed with me, all five times you were okay with that!" She snickered and wiggled her feet to try and shake him off, but Kendall would not budge. Instead he let go of her ankles and crawled over her, dipping his head to nip at her earlobe and neck. "No stop that's not fair that's my weakness!" She whined as he kissed her cheek.

"Very true I did not mind at all." He murmured and gingerly ran his fingertips down her sides. "And yes you did say you'd spend the day in bed….but you said nothing about the night!" Kendall jumped off of the bed and smacked her on the rear before dragging her out, "now come on, we have to go wash the sex off of ourselves for our epic night out!"

"I swear sometimes you're so lucky you have those cute dimples and gorgeous eyes." Andy grumbled as she shuffled to the bathroom.

"Mhm and you're lucky we have a very spacious shower." Kendall muttered as he dragged her into the shower with him.

* * *

Andy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The entire car ride to wherever they were going Kendall would not tell her. In fact, he didn't even give her a verbal response. He would just turn his head at her and grin while wiggling his eyebrows. Of course this action managed to get a giggle out of her every time, but she was still anxious to know what was going on! She bit her lip and glanced over at him once more; fighting the urge to ask what was going on. Kendall of course smiled at her and took a hold of her hand to kiss her palm before turning his eyes back to the rode. "Did I ever mention I love how impatient you can get?"

"Well I want to know what's going on! If you weren't my fiancé' I would assume you were leading me to some dark forest to have your way with me." She replied making Kendall raise his eyebrow and shrug.

"We can always do that afterwards." He muttered, happy that this silenced her as she thought about all of the possible fun that could be. When the car finally stopped Andy was taken out of her thoughts by the distracting bright lights and squinted her eyes to see where they were. "I figured a carnival would be a fun, relaxing way to spend the night after we nearly broke the bed today. Happy birthday Andy." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Of course Andy kissed him before jumping out of the car now fully excited. "Oh so now you're happy?"

"Well yes! There are fun rides and everything is just so fun and relaxing and this places makes really good funnel cake, let's go!" She took a hold of his hand and happily followed him through the large balloon arches.

Once inside the first thing they did was go on a rollercoaster ride, Kendall holding her hand the entire time and making sure to yell just as loud as a few other females on the ride to make her laugh. Then they followed that up with the awful teacup ride, only awful because they spun around so fast that when they got off of the ride Kendall tripped and fell on top of Andy, leaving them to just lay on the dirt for a few minutes to get a hold of themselves. When they were finally able to stand upright and walk two feet without collapsing over themselves, it was time to get the birthday funnel cake.

"Funnel cake with ice cream, strawberries, whipped cream, and extra sugar? This is making for a good birthday." Andy mumbled under her breath as she grabbed the fork and was about to stab into it.

"WAIT! NOT YET!" Kendall shouted and dug around his pockets. He fished out a little pink candle and a lighter, stuck the candle into the funnel cake and lit it.

"OH come on Kendall…" She chuckled and stared up at him adoringly while he just winked and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Make a wish, princess." He murmured in her ear before kissing her cheek. Closing her eyes, she thought long and hard about what she wanted before blowing out the candle. "Great, now who gets a kiss on the cheek for being the best guy in the world?" Kendall asked her. With a roll of her eyes she pointed her fork at him. "Yes…now lay it on me baby." He leaned down and tapped his cheek with his index finger, just waiting to get a kiss from her. When she leaned forward to kiss his cheek he grabbed a hold of her face and turned his head quickly to kiss her on the lips.

"Oh you….you sly, smooth devil!" She smiled and nibbled on his bottom lip before bringing a chunk of funnel cake to his lips. "Thank you Kendall…this birthday has been pretty great if I do say so myself."

"Well you know…" He shrugged and put one hand in his pocket as his free arm wrapped around her waist, "a day spent in bed having sex, a night out being young and reckless…sounds like a good birthday to me! I'm glad you're enjoying it." He kissed her temple and stuck his finger into the ice cream and licked it off. Rather than walking her to a bench so they could enjoy their treat he kept on walking until they were at the back of the carnival in a bare field. He sat down and pulled her to sit between his legs so he could wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head on her chin.

"Kendall….I'm not big on public sex—"

"Charming but that's not what we're doing right now, just wait and see." He kissed the back of her neck lightly and pointed up at the sky. Andy didn't know what she was supposed to expect, but the stars did look beautiful so while enjoying her funnel cake she stared at the sky. Suddenly a loud crack in the air and an explosion of bright red made her jump and push herself further into Kendall's grasp. Another crack and bright blue filled the sky. "Fireworks! Oh my god my heart…" She muttered the last part and held her hand over her heart while Kendall laughed at her and squeezed her tightly. She continued to watch the show in the comfort of Kendall's arms.

Near the end of the fireworks show, _Happy Birthday Andy _came across the sky in bright red and white fireworks. She turned around and was quickly met by Kendall's twinkling gaze. "Happy Birthday Andy, I love you." He smiled and kissed her sweetly. "I hope your birthday wish came true."

"Oh…it will, if you and I sneak away to those dark woods." She giggled and kissed his lips.


End file.
